


This Means Fucked up

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: "Ваш андроид" мысленно передразнил Гэвин, возвращаясь к своему рабочему месту, ему "ваш андроид" кофе никогда не носил.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Memories for you [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 11





	This Means Fucked up

У Гэвина было превосходное настроение и способствовала тому детектив Сара Кросс, что перевелась в Детройт месяц назад. Светловолосая молодая офицер с кристально голубыми глазами, ангельским личиком и киношным стилем давно минувших сороковых прошлого века. Всегда уложенные в идеальную укладку золотистые локоны и неизменная алая помада придавали женщине в элегантных брючных костюмах особого шарма.

– Детектив Кросс, – Рид расплылся в максимально обворожительной улыбке, на которую только был способен, опираясь одной рукой о стол коллеги, – не желаете выпить по чашечке кофе?

– Детектив Рид, – с легким замешательством ответила Сара, оторвавшись от бумаг, на лице отразилось наигранное сожаление, впрочем, Риду в ней все казалось милым, - я бы с огромным удовольствием, только ваш андроид уже принес мне кофе.

"Ваш андроид" мысленно передразнил Гэвин, возвращаясь к своему рабочему месту, ему "ваш андроид" кофе никогда не носил, даже если Гэвин просил относительно вежливо.

Сдаваться мужчина не собирался. Не хватало еще чтобы прекрасная дама досталась какому-то роботу. Для Рида в принципе стало открытием, что он уже третью неделю соперничает с пластиковым напарником за женщину.

Вслух он бы конечно никогда не признался, но, если быть с собой честным, все знаки внимания, оказываемые железкой, были вполне действенными и Рид бы даже мог назвать их красивыми, однако Сара упрямо продолжала делать вид будто ничего не замечает и была милой со всеми.

Перед обедом Ричард уехал в неизвестном, но официально важном, направлении на пару с Коннором, которому, к слову, кажется единственному в участке, не нравилась детектив Кросс.

– Почему вы выбрали полицию, Сара? Такая красивая девушка и коп, вам бы в кино играть. – Гэвин смотрел на скромно улыбающуюся спутницу, заказ долго не несли – в кафе возле участка в обед всегда было людно и шумно, что компенсировала вкусная и весьма разнообразная еда в меню.

– В моей семье все служили в полиции, Гэвин, а вы как выбрали такую работу? – Кросс задумчиво крутила в руках салфетку с фирменной эмблемой заведения и изредка поглядывала в окно.

– После школы армия, потом спецназ и вот я уже детектив, – Гэвин усмехнулся, вдаваться в подробности, рассказывая о тяжелом ранении и настоятельной рекомендации психотерапевта сменить специфику деятельности, казалось неуместным.

– Гэвин, – она резко взглянула на него, как только официант-андроид, принесший заказ, отошел от их столика, – на самом деле, я хотела с вами поговорить о вашем андроиде.

– Ричарде? – зачем-то поправил Гэвин, сам-то он своего андроида называл как ему вздумается.

– Да-да, – поспешно поправила детектив, Рид чуть нахмурился, – вы не могли бы сказать ему, чтобы он не...не оказывал мне знаков внимания.

– Эм...Мисс Кросс, он конечно мой напарник, но я не могу указывать ему что делать, в вопросах, непосредственно не касающихся службы. Андроиды же теперь свободны и все дела. – Гэвин обманчиво думал, что подобная ситуация должна была его обрадовать.

– И меня это огорчает, Гэвин, вас – как я могла заметить – тоже.

– Скажите ему сами, Сара.

Внешне Гэвин сохранял спокойствие, умиротворенно дожевав лазанью и проводив детектива Кросс к ее столу, направился в кафетерий.

– Ты знал? – спросил он у Коннора, готовящего своему лейтенанту кофе.

– Что именно, детектив Рид? – Восьмисотый лишь чуть повернул голову к собеседнику, не отвлекаясь от созерцания капающего в стакан напитка.

– Что Кросс ненавидит андроидов?

– Догадывался. А вы разве не рады? – Коннор закончил важную миссию по добыче кофеина и развернулся к мужчине всем корпусом.

– А по мне не видно, как я рад?

***

Рид планировал хорошенько все обдумать на выходных, но на деле, в субботу он думал только о том, какие джинсы купить, те что по скидке или те что больше нравятся. В итоге взял третьи, что как сказала консультант лучше смотрится на его спортивной фигуре. Гэвин посчитал, что видимо от продаж, у милой рыжеволосой Эн, как гласил небольшой бейдж, зависит премия и прикупил еще пару кофт. Нахрена андроидам премия Гэвин предпочитал не думать, ибо кибер-девушка засыпала его таким количеством комплиментов, что даже не будь у него лишних денег, он бы все равно что-нибудь еще приобрел.

Витрины в торговом центре, все как одна, пестрили скидками и обещаниями супервыгодных предложений, супервыгодно Гэвин нагреб целую корзину уходовых средств и получил на кассе в подарок инновационную маску с пометкой об универсальности.

"Акции" видимо придумали в Аду, думал Рид складывая четыре пакета с продуктами в машину.

А воскресенье он самозабвенно проспал.

Разбираясь с накопившимися бумажками Гэвин не заметил, как прошел день, отсутствие вызовов его одновременно радовало, но в то же время, сидеть в офисе постоянно Гэвину не нравилось.

На крыльце департамента он невольно лицезрел как напарник приглашает мисс Кросс в кино, та натянуто скалится, отвечает, что ее уже ждут и поспешно запрыгивает в подъехавший автомобиль s-класса.

– Ничья? – Рид отметил мигающий желтым диод и чуть сведенные брови андроида. – Не парься, железка, она тебя не стоит.

– И вы даже не попытаетесь меня подъебать? – Ричард одарил его скептическим взглядом, которые давно уже перестали вызывать у Рида какие-либо эмоции.

– И даже сделаю вид, что не слышал, как ты сквернословишь. – Легонько хлопнув напарника по плечу мужчина засунул руки в карманы, новых и действительно идеально сидевших, джинс и направился в сторону парковки.

– Детектив, а вы кино любите? – Ричарду не составило трудов его нагнать.

– Ахринеть, какой ты быстрый! – Рид даже повернулся, чтобы андроид воочию оценил все негодование, отразившееся на его лице.

– Я просто сам давно хотел сходить. А вы как-то говорили, что ходить в кино одному стремно. – Изобразив подобие улыбки, Ричард считал реакцию детектива приняв ее не враждебной и даже не отрицательной, что с детективом Ридом, которого он знал, бывало редко.

***

У Гэвина еще с утра было предчувствие тотального пиздеца. Ричард в последнее время на него странно поглядывал, то и дело зависая, это раздражало. Очередной вызов позволил немного расслабиться, в машине Ричард предпочтительней смотрел в боковое окно. Гэвин припарковался на свободном месте возле небольшого супермаркета и поспешно вылез на улицу. Середина дня, яркое весеннее солнце, приятный штиль, захват заложников, до прибытия штурмовой группы четыре минуты, но медлить нельзя.

Ограбление частной ювелирной лавки, по предварительной информации уже имелось два трупа. Гэвин предусмотрительно надел бронежилет, все же идиотом он не был, и взяв компактный мегафон, направился прямиком к машинам оцепления.

Переговоры длились недолго и дав отмашку на штурм, Рид вместе с напарником последовал за группой спецназа держа наготове оружие. Как получилось так, что Ричарда под конец операции ранили, мужчина не понимал.

– Ты идиот? – Просто спросил Гэвин, оказываясь рядом с привалившимся к стене андроидом.

– Пуля попала бы в Вас. – Голосовой модуль девятисотого сбоил, а на главном экране вылетело сразу несколько системных сообщений:

[Критическая потеря тириума]

[Отказ компонентов #456, #36-77, #543]

[Отключение через 00.04.42]

– Тем более. – Рид чертыхнулся, тряхнул головой и разрезав складным ножом черную рубашку напарника, уверенным движением нажал на несколько грудных пластин, те бесшумно раскрылись, теряя скин.

– Гэвин? – Ричард напрягся, однако попыток помешать не предпринимал. – Что ты делаешь?

– Если повреждены трубки и их перекрыть, есть вероятность, что ты не откинешься. – Рид чертыхнулся еще раз и полез рукой в сплетение проводов, залитое синей жидкостью, нужную трубку он нашел почти сразу, и вполне профессионально заделал повреждение специализированным герметиком, который носил с собой в кармане рабочей кожанки, с момента, как ему в напарника приписали RK900.

[Повреждение компонентов #337, #544-43; требуется замена]

[Система стабилизирована]

– Гэвин, я хотел спросить. – Вообще, в данной ситуации, следовало бы для начала поинтересоваться, что еще Рид носит с собой, но Ричарда, вот уже пару дней, интересовал другой вопрос. – Ты станешь мои парнем?

Гэвин завис.

– Рич, я насколько знаю, в данной части корпуса нет компонентов, отвечающих за систему, и такого рода повреждение не должно было вызвать...сбой.

– Гэвин, я серьезно.

– Да я понял.

– И?

– Нужно съездить в сервис.

– Гэвин.

– Ну что ты от меня хочешь?! Давай сначала разберемся с твоими физическими проблемами.

– Я справлюсь сам. – Ричард резко поднялся, одарив детектива долгим нечитаемым взглядом, Гэвин только скривился, но последовал за напарником.

***

– Сиди блять и не дергайся. – Рид сосредоточенно копался в сплетении проводов, Ричард, отказавшийся на время ремонта свалить в гибернацию, ему порядком не помогал.

– Не предполагал, что ты имеешь такие навыки, – Ричард долго подбирал слова, которые бы корректно характеризовали его удивление.

– Я служил. В армии дохера андроидов, пришлось научиться оказывать первую помощь не только людям. – Рид поправил защитные очки, мельком глянув на "пациента" и продолжил самозабвенно перебирать детали на наличие повреждений, потому что их серийные номера, озвученные андроидом, ему ни о чем не говорили.

– Я думал, ты с неприязнью относишься к таким как я.

– Мне одинаково неприятны и люди, и андроиды.

– Гэвин?

– Да, Ричард – да! Только заткнись уже, и дай спокойно доделать. – Рид шумно выдохнул, закрепляя, кажется последнюю, замененную деталь. – Не дергайся, блять!

– Оно само. – Ричард плавно наклонил голову назад, расплываясь в довольной улыбке, так, чтобы ее не заметил детектив.

– Я так-то знаю про ваши извращенские штучки.

– Без малейшего понятия, о чем ты.

Гэвин чуть повел бровью и недовольно скривился, отметив, что Ричард на него не смотрит, он аккуратно провел по длинной трубке, перегоняющей тириум к помпе, заменяющей железкам сердце, едва касаясь, но этого хватило чтобы напарник дернулся, прогибаясь в спине.

– Да, детка, – усмехнулся Рид, убирая руку и закрывая панели.

– Издеваешься? – Ричард внимательно посмотрел на детектива и наклонился вперед чуть ли не касаясь человека кончиком носа.

– Без малейшего понятия, о чем ты.


End file.
